Mission: Iruka
by kailleh
Summary: Kakashi has a mission concerning Iruka but the said jounin wouldn't tell the clueless chuunin what it is... Nyahaha... Gai-sensei gomen! Kakairu, slight Sasunaru and onesided Gairu


Kailleh: KONICHIWA

Kailleh: KONICHIWA!! Kailleh here again... hey thanks for the peepz who stopped by and read YOU'RE LATE... and this is another Naruto fic that focuses on KakaIru pairing... neeeway sorry in advance for all the errors! Enjoy mina! Dedicated to Zeta-kun!

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine… Sasuke owns him! Nyahahahah!

Title: Mission:Iruka

Pairing: KakaIru and a little of GaiRu (sorry for this one) and SasuNaru

"Yo." Iruka looked up from his desk and saw an Innocently smiling Kakashi infront of him. _Innocent? Yeah right_! The dolphin mentally laughed in using such adjective to describe the ever famous perverted jounin.

"What can I do for you Kakashi-san?" the teacher politely asked and Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Ano sa... I got a mission from the Hokage..."

"Oh! How can I be any help for you?"

"Well... the mission is very personal and I really want to complete this mission... I really, really need your help and..." Iruka stared in awe at Kakashi, it was unusual to see the jounin embarrass or shy about something. And the way Kakashi was acting before him was precious.

"And?" Iruka asked urging the jounin to continue.

"And... would you like to go out with me and eat lunch?" Kakashi blurted eyes arching happily as Iruka fell down on his chair. What was this all about?!

"Ah... hehe... Kakashi-san? What do eating lunch have to do with your mission?" The dolphin asked pulling himself to stand up.

"Ano sa... can't complete a mission with an empty stomach and plus I want company... namely you! So, come on it'll be my treat!" Kakashi said happily grabbing Iruka's arm and dragging the confused sensei out of the mission room to Ichiraku.

"Ah, Kakashi-san--"

"Kakashi is alright."

"Oh! Well Kakashi, you still haven't told me about your mission." Iruka blushed as the jounin looked at him and leaned closer to his ear to answer. "It's not right to talk about things like that in public... its highly confidential."

Iruka nodded and felt disappointed when Kakashi pulled away, oddly it was the jounin felt warm beside him. The dark haired teacher felt comfortable as they eat, Kakashi for once was having a not-perverted-discussion and Iruka felt as if they were dating.

_Dating?! Where the hell did that came from?!_ Iruka blushed at his own thought. Surely he was attracted with the mysterious ('perverted' Naruto added) jounin but who wouldn't? He's one of Konoha's most chase bachelor.

"Iruka? Hello?" Iruka looked up to see Kakashi's face mere inches away from him, he blushed as he stared at Kakashi's blue eye.

"Ah... gomen... did you say something?" Iruka blushed harder as Kakashi lunged himself to the dolphin hugging him tightly.

"Wah! Iruka-chan so kawaii when he blushes!" The jounin gushed out. Iruka gently pushed the man away from him embarass on what the jounin called him. CUTE?!

"Kakashi, please we're drawing attention... people will think we're..."

"Dating?" the jounin released the blushing chuunin winking at him, their foods arrived and Kakashi's ramen disaapeared before Iruka could even break his chopstick.

"Kakashi, you know you should chew your food slowly for proper digestion." Iruka couldn't get that motherly sermons out of his system. Kakashi turned to him and smiled, Iruka guess but who can see it behind a mask?

"Oh Iruka you just want to see my handsome face!"

Iruka turned to his food blushing furiously, he refrained himself from commenting knowing that the jounin would surely come up with another witty remark.

The lunch was brisk and cheerful, the chuunin had thanked all Gods he knew when Kakashi stopped his pervertness. They were about to leave when Gai-sensei suddenly appeared before them. Iruka almost let out an irritated sigh.

Flashback

_"Iruka-sensei!! Your youthful beauty attracted this beautiful green beast! Now I'm here in all my youthful energy to confess my undying love for you!" Gai suddenly appeared before Iruka who was heading to the Hokage's office. The chuunin blushed as his sempai lunged himself to him._

_"Gai-sensei! Please let go..." Iruka pleaded as he tried to push the man away from him, the older man let go and kneeled before him eyes tearstained._

_"My fair Iruka! Forgive this vile creature for doing such cruel thing to you in public! I just coudn't restrain myelf!" Gai-sensei sobbed, Iruka being kind hearted smiled at the jounin._

_"Its ok Gai-sensei." the jounin looked up at him and stood up giving the blushing chuunin a nice guy pose._

_Since then, the beautiful green beast always chase the young chuunin proclaiming his love_

"Ah my fair Iruka! I didn't expect to see you here... with my genius rival!" Gai said sitting on Iruka's other side. Iruka forced a smile and greeted the other jounin.

While Gai spoke of his love for Iruka the chuunin blushed from embassment and Kakashi fuming for the interruption of his date. He knew that his rival had already confessed his love for the dolphin but that didn't mean that Gai could ruin their DATE!

Iruka noticed that Kakashi suddenly became silent, he glanced at the said jounin and saw that Kakashi wasn't listening to Gai rather he was glaring at his empty bowl of ramen.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced on his side and saw Iruka staring at him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" the chuunin asked and the jounin nodded grabbing Iruka's hand giving it a squeeze. Iruka blushed though the feeling of Kakashi's hand on his was very comfortable. He brought his eyes to look at Kakashi, they stared at each other and smiled...

"AHHHHHHH!! Kakashi my rival why are you holding my beloved's hand?! SO THIS IS IT!! MY FAIR IRUKA YOU CHOSED MY RIVAL OVER ME!! WAH!!" Gai shouted then left crying, Iruka and Kakashi were so dumbfounded to react. The stared at each other blushing furiously.

"Ahehe... guess you're stuck with me my fair Iruka..." Kakashi said earning him a playful nudge on the ribs from the blushing chuunin. "I just hope he'll get over it I mean... Gai-sensei is a nice person but I..."

"You're in love with someone else?" Kakashi helped out, Iruka lowered his gaze afraid that the jounin could read his face. "H-hai..."

A hand brought the chuunin's face to look up, eyes locked with a single cobalt eye Iruka knew that even his neck was flushed. "Kawaii..." Kakashi whispered and about to pull his mask to kiss the dolphin when a voice caught them.

"KAKASHI-PERVY-SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOLESTING IRUKA-SENSEI?!" both teacher turned to the owner of the voice that was Konoha's biggest prankster, Uzumaki Naruto... with his rival/lover, Konoha's prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm not doing anything. You see, there's something in Iruka's eye so I'll blow it away."

"LIAR!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger to his sensei, he was about to attack the jounin but Sasuke held him in place by wrapping his arms around his waist. "Dobe, remember why we're here? We're eating and I think Iruka-sensei can protect himself from Kakashi-sensei." the Uchiha sighed. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. They both approached Ichiraku and ordered.

"Well, I think we should leave you two loverbirds here..." Kakashi trailed off pulling Iruka with him. Naruto was about to threatened him but his order arrived so he just wolfed down his food. Sasuke just nodded at their teachers and lectured his dobe to eat slowly.

"They're cute aren't they?" Iruka smiled as they walked in the busy street. Kakashi nodded at him.

"Yup! But we can make a cuter couple!" Kakashi declared and the poor dolphin almost tripped.

"Ah... Kakashi... You still haven't told me about the mission?" Iruka reminded trying to change the topic. Kakashi smiled under his mask and grabbed Iruka's hand making the dolphin blushed again. "Oh about that! We'll let's go before its too late."

Kakashi once again dragged the confused dolphin but this time to a fair. The chuunin didn't know what the jounin was up to but still he enjoyed himself...

It was almost 8 in the evening when Kakashi courted Iruka home holding a dolphin plushie that the jounin won for him. Iruka opened the door then turned behind to Kakashi.

"Thanks for this day... Kakashi, I really enjoyed it." Iruka blushed acting so much like a teenage girl after her first date. Kakashi smiled "Me too. I enjoyed it very much."

The jounin brought one hand to cup the chuunin's face the other going to his mask to pull it down. Iruka stared in awe as the Kakashi pulled his mask... He was very handsome under it, with the pale skin, small nose and kissable lips. Then he felt as if they were gravitated to each other.

"Kaka-" Their lips met as Kakashi moved his for the kiss, Iruka's mind was buzzing as he brought his arms up to wrapped around Kakashi's neck. The kiss became heated and the chuunin found himself inside his apartment, pinned on the wall with a handsome jounin licking his neck, his vest and undershirt thrown somewhere.

"Uh... Kaka... shi..." Iruka moaned as his right nipple was ingulped into a wet heat. He tugged patiently on the jounin's vest. Kakashi undertood he pulled away for a moment before taking off his clothes. The flushed Iruka infront of him was really distracting though. He almost forgot how to take off his clothing.

Once both naked Kakashi carried his soon to be lover in the bed... and moments later Iruka's screams of pleasure could be heard.

Regaining his breath Iruka stared at the face above him, Kakashi too was staring at him with one red eye and one blue eye. He didn't know how all of this happen though he wasn't complaing... he knew he loved this man... he adored him...

"Kakashi..." the chuunin breathed as Kakashi laid himself beside him pulling Iruka to his chest.

"Ne Iruka, want to know what the Hokage gave me as my mission?" Kakashi asked and Iruka nodded intrigued about the mission. The jounin smiled at him made a hand seal and a scroll appear before Iruka. They both sat up as Iruka read the mission.

_To: Hatake Kakashi_

_From: Your beautiful Hokage-sama_

_Mission: Iruka_

_Kakashi I know you've been head over heels in love with the most adorable chuunin in Konoha so do yourself a favor and get laid! I mean get Iruka laid! I assure you everything il be fine coz I think I ruka likes you too._

_This is an order! Make a move before Gai won this one to you. I'm not anti-Gai but I think Iruka had made it clear that he doesn't love him._

_Well good luck on your mission._

Iruka blushed and turned to Kakashi who just smiled at his lover. Iruka let out a small laugh and leaned to kiss Kakashi lightly on the lips.

"So I guess I'll be seeing your mission report tomorrow?" the chuunin asked playfuly, Kakashi nodded. "Yup! Mission: Iruka ACCOMPLISHED!"

Iruka laughed and Kakashi pulled him for another kiss...

"I love you... my perverted scarescrow..."

A laugh.

"I love you too my dolphin..."

A kiss... sealed a new beginning.

A/n: nyahahhahahah... sapz... no flamers please! Send me a review on your thoughts about this fic! Puhleesh! Onegai? Thanks for all the peepz who read YOU'RE LATE. Dedicated to my Zeta-kun! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY MILOZKY!! HI TO MY BROS!! KEN AND KER! AND TO MY SHIARA MAE AND KAIZEL! JA NE!


End file.
